Master Roshi's Sacrifice
by DeathGod117
Summary: Bill Cipher has won. He gained the knowledge he needed in order to destroy the force field. Weirdmageddon has travel throughout the world, killing everybody in the process. As Bill plans to conquer the universe, his own weirdmageddon summoned a warrior from another land, a warrior that secretly peeks under girls skirts. That warrior is... Master Roshi.


Stanford laid on the ground unconscious, not making any movements. Stan, however, was surprised at the outcome that has transpired. He thought their plan of tricking Bill would have work, but they had failed. Bill had gained the knowledge he needed to take down the force field.

"H-How? H-How did you know I wasn't my brother?" Stan stammered out in a surprised tone. Bill laughed at Stan's stammering.

"It's easy Stan… I KNOW EVERYTHING! HAHAHAH You thought I wasn't going to notice the difference? Did you forget who you two were dealing with?! And now I have the knowledge I needed to take down the force field! Now WEIRDMAGEDDON WILL SPREAD THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE PLANET AND SOON THE UNIVERSE!" Bill teleport away, but even so, they could still hear the echoes of his laughter throughout the structure. The pines family went into a loss of despair.

"I can't believe it… we lost." Dipper sadly said with tears in his eyeballs. Everyone had their heads down, Mable cried silently as she thought all of this was her fault.

"I-I'm ssorry guys… if I didn't trust the fake Blendin none of this would of happen…" Mable covered her face in sheer disappointment. Dipper frowns at this.

"Mable it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." Dipper tried to reason with his sister.

"No dipper, just stop… all of this happened because of me… we failed…" Stan shakes his head.

"No kid it was my fault, we could have easily defeated him with the ritual but being the stubborn person I am, I didn't do it. All of this could be over if I just forgave my stupid brother." Stan took a glance at his twin who was still unconscious. He sighs in a disappointed matter.

"There must be a way to stop bill; there has to be.." Dipper thought vigorously for a few minutes as the others also tried to come up with a way to stop the psychotic deity.

"There is nothing we can do dipper, its over…Bill has succeeded and now weirdmageddon will spread out into the entire universe." Stanford stammered out as he tries to stand up, having an enormous headache.

"But there has to be another way… we can't let him win! Our family is probably being tormented right now as we speak… we have to find a way." before anyone can say more, Bill reappeared in front of them, the pines family got into a protective stance.

"Well hello, pines family. I believe its time for y'all to DIE HAHAHAH. " Bill laughed psychotically. Stanford gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You're not going to get away with this Bill!" Bill laughed again but at a much faster rate.

"Hah and who's going to stop me, Stanford?! YOU?" Bill teleported on top of dippers head and pointed down.

"HIM? HAHAH don't you see Stanford nobody can beat me now! And guess what you guys are the last humans alive! I've managed to kill and turned everybody to stone in only a few minutes! So nobody on this pathetic planet will step up to me!" Everybody became quite at what they had just heard.

"W-Wa-iit we're th-" dipper was cut off by Bill

"That's RIGHT my boyyyyy your family are no more, you guys are the last humans on this planet… but not for long." Bill says sadistically. Mable cried silently as Dipper puts his arm around his twin sister in a protective way with tears evident in his eyes and their uncles got in front of them to shield the young twins from Bill.

"Awww how lovely.., NOT!" Bill fires a red beam at the pines family, turning them into solid stone.

"HAHAHAH finally… the annoying pines family is GONE for GOOD! Now weirdmageddon will fully take over this planet and then the UNIVERSE!" Bill began to plot his new plan for conquering the universe.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the wasteland of gravity falls, a portal appears in the sky. Something or someone fell out of the entrance and landed on the rocky ground. An old man's voice was heard.

"Phew, if I weren't a martial artist I could've injured my beautiful shiny head." The mysterious person looked around the area he was in.

 _"Woah what happen to this place? And where am I? All I remember was watching my favorite XXX video until a stupid random portal appeared and ruined my enjoyment."_ The old man thought in disappointment. As the old man walked around the wasteland, he notices that he can't sense any of the Z fighters Ki.

 _"That's odd. I can't sense Goku or the others ki, matter of a fact I can't sense anyone's Ki?! I must of have been transported to a different universe or some nonsense like that."_ The old man stopped in his tracks as a flying eyeball appears.

"What in the world?" The eyeball flew towards the old man. The old man lifted his arm; he then opens his palm and fired a small ki blast at the creature. The creature instantly dies when the ki blast connected. Before the old man can say anything, a flock of more winged eyeballs came to view and were heading to the area.

"Damn… wish there were sexy ladies here."

* * *

Bill Cipher hovered over the broken downtown known as gravity falls, he was enjoying the chaos that he created throughout the world. As he flew over the broken down city, he heard a massive explosion coming from the wasteland of the once used to be forest. Even though weirdmageddon has almost entirely taken over the planet, Bill was still interested in what has caused the explosion in the first place. He knew that the monsters he conjured were doing business in other areas, so he concluded it couldn't be them. The only other creatures that were still in gravity falls were the flying eyeballs. So something or someone is either fighting them, or another random monster appeared. Bill then transported himself to the area of the explosion.

"Who is causing this commotion? OTHER THAN ME!" Bill took a look at the surrounding area and was surprised at what he saw. A bald old man, with a thick white Fu Manchu mustache and a beard, was standing nonchalantly. Burnt wings were surrounding the Old man.

"Why hello there.. and what in the world are you? A flying pyramid with an eye? I must be drunk again!." Bill got a little offended but waves it off.

"I'm surprised a human is still alive, and it seems you manage to kill my flying eyeballs."

"What do you mean? Am I the last human or something? And what's your name mysterious triangle?"

"The names Bill…BILL CIPHER, and you. Whoever you are, you are the last human on earth! All the others are pretty much dead! Well I hope at least, there might be a couple of survivors... maybe" Roshi immediately got into a fighting stance, believing Bill has to do something about the death of the humans of this world.

"So are you the cause of the destruction of earth."

"Yes, yes I did! And it was so glorious HAHAHA." Roshi gave Bill a stern look

"Ooo so you want to fight me, old man?"

"The name is Roshi."

"HAHAH well then Roshi, what makes you think you, a mortal, can ever possibly defeat the likes of me," Bill says as thunder and lightning surround him.

"By doing this." Roshi jumps into the air at fast speeds, surprising even Bill, Roshi then kicks bills face with enough force to send him towards the ground. Bill gave out a disgruntled cry of pain.

"WHAT THE! IMPOSSIBLE?!" Bill stood up, and he then sends a barrage of laser beams at Rosh who dodges all of them without a sweat, Bill had enough of this and teleported towards Roshi. Rosh had a quick second to avoid an incoming punch towards his face, but with his powers, bill managed to land a hit on Roshi's ribs with a fist emerging out of his chest, sending the turtle hermit further back in pain. Before he can recover bill shot more massive and faster barrages of laser beams at Roshi. Who barely dodge a few but got hit on his torso, biceps, and legs. He fell down to the ground with pain soring throughout his body

"You won't be able to defeat me, old man. Even so, I do have to congratulate you for surviving this long as you did. But this is the end of the line human. Soon my weirdmageddon will take over the entire universe; I just need a little more time till that happens, HAHAHA THIS UNIVERSE WILL BE MINES TO CONQUER!" Before Bill can do anything, Roshi only whispered.

"I see." He then stood up and ignores the pain that he felt throughout his body.

"I'm going to do something about this…"

"Oh, and what might that be?" Roshi gave Bill serious look which sent chills down the deity's back

"Kamehameha." Bill only had a confused look.

"It is time for me to make my stand" Roshi stood proudly and spoked like he was whispering

"You haven't won." Roshi unbuttoned his outfit and took it off

"Your dark dreams will never come true." Roshi takes off his turtle shell.

"Somehow… I will succeed." Roshi tightens his fist

"You will fall…" Roshi would lengthen his arm, like if he were going to transform.

"I'm the last human alive on this planet… I'm the sole survivor..." Roshi thought. The turtle hermit bulks up to his muscular form which surprises Bill even further than before.

"THIS POWER?! HOW CAN A HUMAN HAVE THIS POWER. no this has to be a bluff." Bill began to feel the one thing he hadn't before in his entire life… fear. Fear that this mortal in front of him, have the power to finish him off.

"NO! Even if he has the power to destroy me, he won't risk using that power, if he does he could potentially destroy this planet with himself as well."

Roshi began to chant the signature move and cupped his hands in a position

"KAAAAAAAAA."

"What are you doing!?"

"MEEEEEEEEE."

"is this real?! Bill began to freak out but stood his ground, still believing it's a scare tactic.

"HAAAAAAA."

"MEEEEEEEE." A ball of blue energy appeared, shining brightly with an immense power which frightened the deity that he couldn't move.

"NO! YOU WILL ALSO DESTROY THIS PLANET AND YOURSELF IN THE PROGRESS YOU IDIOT!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Roshi finishes it off as he throws his hands out in the sky with a massive blue beam of pure energy emerging out of his palms, the large blue beam rapidly approached towards Bill who uses an energy shield to block it but the beam was too great, and it pierced right through it. Engulfing the deity who cried in pain, not only that, but it also engulfed the entire area, getting larger by the minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH DAMN YOU HUMAN!" The last cries of Bill as his entire body evaporated. The beam itself became a massive wave in mere minutes. It got so large that it swallowed the entire earth, completely destroying the entire planet as it exploded. In doing so ended weirdmaggedon once and for all. Master Roshi's sacrifice ended it all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup peeps, this was a fun little fanfic that I wanted to create for a while. After watching this awesome master Roshi amv video called "Master Roshi's Sacrifice" by lezbeepic (search him up on youtube he is amazing), I just had to write a fanfic about it. I was also a huge fan of gravity falls at the time (I'm still am) so I just came up with the idea of master Roshi sacrificing himself to destroy Bill but also the planet. I mean, I know that it sucked that our favorite characters died in the process, but I had no other choice but other than to kill them off. Anyways, hope you peeps enjoyed this short fanfic and have an ultimate life. See** yaaa **!**


End file.
